sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Ursupae
Anatomy/Biology Description: Tall and slim, the Ursupae stand out boldly among the crowd with large tendrils adorning their head and colorful, luminescent skin covering their body. Ursupae's large, black eyes enable them to have one of the strongest forms of night vision in the universe, but forces them to wear a racial specific goggle to protect their eyes during the day. The Ursupae are very humanoid in appearance. However they have a few key major distinctions between them and the general human race. * Tendrils: The Ursupae's most noticeable differences can be found on their head starting with the tendrils they have place in hair. Ursupae are unable to organically move their tendrils, much like how hair cannot be organically moved on humans. However, Ursupae tendrils are thick with nerve endings and are a major point of sensitivity for them. The tendrils of an Ursupae are a major point of pleasure, or for their enemies a primary spot to inflict the most pain but their purpose is something entirely. The former home planet of the Ursupae was dimly lit and primarily underwater and the tentacles of the Ursupae allowed them to trace prey and feel subtle shifts in the ocean's current. This effect works out of water with the wind, but is not as effective. * Large, black eyes: An evolutionary necessity due to their home plants distance from a light source, Ursupae's slimy black eyes allow them to see perfectly in dark areas and underwater. However, rooms that are brightly lit-- or even normally lit in some circumstances-- and render an Ursupae blind, leaving them reliant on their tendrils to sense their surroundings. As a step to overcome this, Ursupae have since developed goggles that shade their surroundings and keep their eyes from drying out. * Gills: Ursupae are able to breath both in and out of water, thanks to an evolutionary hybrid of gills and lungs. * Colored Skin: Ursupae take after most dark water creatures, and have bright, bio-luminescent skin that ranges from bright, bold blues and reds to pale white. The differences of these colors are not entirely clear. Diet: Ursupae are Omnivores, with a tendency to lean towards full scale herbivore. Male Average height: 9 feet tall; the tallest male Ursupae has been recorded at 12 feet and the shortest recorded was 6. Average weight: 145; the heaviest male Ursupae was recorded at 290 pounds and the lightest at 85. Average build: Tall and slim, with toned lean muscles. Coloration: Males tend to be bright Red/Orange with traces of darker colors found along the lines of their veins. Average lifespan: The original lifespan of the male Ursupae was 115; but since the lost of their home planet the number continues to steadily decline. Female Average height: 7 feet tall; the tallest female Ursupae has been recorded at 11 feet and the shortest recorded was 4. Average weigh'''t: 115; the heaviest female Ursupae was recorded at 240 and the lightest at 60. '''Average build: Tall and slim, with toned lean muscles just like their male counterparts. Coloration: Female Ursupae are almost always Blue/Yellow, and can sometimes-- but very rarely, can be found with a Pale Grey. Average lifespan: 135; but has been steadily declining since the loss of their home planet. Extra: Ursupae reproduce sexually, but do not give birth. Instead, the Female Ursupae will lay an egg after having it fertilized during sex. Touching an Ursupae's tendril without permission is the equivalent of rape in their culture. Like their eyes, their skin must remain slimy and wet; but this is typically handled through a Vaseline like solution. Politics System: The Ursupae held an absolute monarchy on their home planet, and the crown was passed chronologically. However, the Crown of the Ursupae was foolish and is what ultimately led to their planet's demise. Now, the Ursupae find themselves split between devoted monarchist and vengeful anarchist. Values: The Ursupae were racist, and a major cornerstone of all of their beliefs are that the universe created races to rule and races to serve. However, the races that belong where tend to very from Ursupae to Ursupae; and this belief was strongly held throughout the Ursupae's monarchy-- and it was their foolish pursuit of eliminating inferior races that has nearly eliminated themselves. Religion(s): The Ursupae do not believe in a higher being, likely due to the fact that they see themselves as objects of worship. Settlements/colonies: A small colony of Ursupae remain under the protection of the Solarian Empire thanks to a cease and desist after their home planet was destroyed. They now have a colony on Europa, shared with the humans there. Diplomacy: The Ursupae remain unknown to most of the universe, as it was just before the race took their first steps to inter-galactic conquest that they were attacked. Age of Space-faring civilization: 550 mya Technology The surviving Ursupae are able to use whatever technology the Solarian Empire allows their colony to hold. Overview: The salvaged remnants of the Ursupae's destroyed planet leads researches to believe the Ursupae were creatures dripping in decadence with high edge, bio organic-targeting weaponry. Unfortunately, their weapons were seen as detestable and cruel and when they agreed to their cease to the Solarian Empire they were forced to turn over their knowledge and halt all productions of these weapons-- at least formally. The race is very intellectual however, as demonstrated by their ability to quickly create their vision goggles and 'Seaside Paste'. Racial Information Conflicts/Issues: A major source of conflict prior to the destruction of their world was the argument of superior vs. inferior races with humans being the primary hot button topic for debate. However, due to their current standings, the major source of conflict now stands with where they are to go next. Some argue a new monarchy should be established and a new home world discovered, other believe in anarchy, and others wish to remain under the watchful care of the Empire. Relevant history 40 years before the attacks of the Dom'Kavosh, the King of the Ursupae-- Ardweyld-- began to take serious action in exploring intergalactic warfare and to begin the process of 'sorting the races' in their place. The years following this curiosity led to the races immersion in organic warfare and eventually placed Ardweyld in the sights of the Dom’Kavosh. Ardweyld’s immediate advisory council warned him to draw back his plans, and to show restraint as to not bring their home planet of Flyora within harm’s way. However, Ardweyld was a fool and did not listen; and his bloodlust and fixated ideology of racial supremacy brought the Dom’Kavosh to their doorsteps. The races organic weapons proved inefficient against the invaders, and Flyora was destroyed with barely any resistance or trouble. Fortunately, the same advisor who had warned Ardweyld authorized an emergency protocol to be put in place should the Dom’Kavosh attack behind the king’s back. It was this same protocal that not only spared the life of the advisor and 5,000 refugees; but is also what kept the Ursupae from complete extinction. Stranded and alone, the Ursupae sent out distress calls for over two decades until the Solarian Empire found them. Category:Playable Race